cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dsin01/JAY'S MINECRAFT SEVER STORY!
i wanted to make my minecraft story. lets begin. minecraft? what is the minecraft? one day... back in 5th grade...at my school my friend (who you may know as hungergames on the server) talked about minecraft. ' few months later' i see a youtuber i watch did a minecraft videos. i watched. looks awesome. march/31/2014 as 5th grade was coming to an end... on a every sad day of march/31/14.... i got home. went home got on CWA and waited.....wait for blaster to get on. on that every sad day. this is what happen: ' MARCH 31ST 2014' 6:00 AM EST: got ready for school..... 7:15 AM-2:30 PM EST: '''a every sad day at school... the buss ride didn't take too long.. i wanted this day to never come '''3:00 PM EST: got home got on CWA.. a large party in the main hall.. i looked around... at the middle of the main hall.. were i would stand a lot. i got a lot of stuff thinking about it..looking at all clone gear completed....i was sad. 3:30 PM est: a force punder was in the main hall causing lag. 4:00 PM est: blaster gets on along with a lot of super troopers that havent got on in a while... me and blaster talked and talked about how the end and what time it was at. 5:00 PM est: as the time grew closer... BLASTER NICESHOT was filming his houses with Anakin Recinos, me and few others following. after that blaster was geting ready.for the last squad event....ever in CWA 6:00 PM EST'; all super troopers did the squad event. as we watched terver the trechrous ( played as BLASTER NICESHOT) burn in the lava of a sith temple of blasters lot. we watch the time tick by..as the time we would be turning our computers off in sadness was geting closer. after the event BLASTER NICESHOT Anakin Recinos me MommyWan Secura Dad Bane Zan Skyjunker and many more. stood side by side......and watched the time tick by... to the end. it was around 700 PM when we said our goodbyes. 7:00 PM EST: '''Anakin Recinos got off for an hour blaster went back filming his houses... when we found an old super trooper member ''aplha '''''but change his name and left super troopers to: zec i havent seen him in a LONG time. last time i saw him we was with me on umbara back in 2013. i like seeing people i havent seen a long time. like bail.....and more '''8:00 PM EST '''a every sad time. anakin was on... tons and tons was sad.. no soe member got on.. we wounder if they was.... by soon we new. '''9:03 PM EST: '''me blaster and some more was standing in his lot.. and thats were.....we all.....went away. the end was there..... CWA was gone. geting minecraft-the wait- (2014) after blaster had a minecraft server event thingy i wanted minecraft. after playing the PE one for a while i wanted! that day at school we took a field trip to bowling and the movies that night. i got minecraft. but had to wait 2 weeks :/ Category:Blog posts